Bad Apple
Bad Apple es una canción con muchos covers, La versión Nightcore hecha por Zｅｒｏ. Mｉｚ-Kｕｎ tiene mas de 3 millon es de visitas Letra ever on an on i continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony till slowly i forget and my heart i starts vanishing and suddenly i see, that i can´t break free--- i´m slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony to tell me who i am, who i was uncertainty enveloping my mind till can´t break free and maybe it´s a dream, maybe nothing else is real but it wouldn't mean a thing if i told you how i feel so i´m tired to all the pain of the misery inside and i wish that i could live feeling nothing but the night you can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go but i doubt that i would care, and my heart would never know if i make another move there´ll be no more turning back because everything will change, and it all will fade to black will tomorrow ever come?, will i make it through the night? will there ever is a place for the broken in the light? am i hurting? am i sad? should i stay or should to go? i´ve forgotten how to tell did i ever even know? can i take another step? i´ve done everything i can all the people that i see will never understand if i find a way to change, if i step into the light then i´ll never be the same, and it all will fade to white ____________________________________________________ ever on and on i continue circling with nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony till slowly i forget and my heart stars vanishing and suddenly i see, that i can´t break free-- i´m slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity with nothing buy my pain and the paralyzing agony to tell me who i am, who i was ucentaninty enveloping my mind till can´t break free-- and, maybe it´s a dream, maybe nothing else is real but it tired of all the pain, of the misery inside and i wish that i could live feeling nothing but the night you can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go but i doubt that i would care, and my heart would never know if i make another move there´ll be no more turning back because everything will change, and it all will fade to black if i make another move, if i take another step then it all would fall apart, there´d be nothing of me left if i´m crying in the wind, if i´m crying in the night will there ever be a way? will my heart return to white? can you tell me who you are? can you tell me where i am? i´ve forgotten how to see i´ve forgotten if i can if i opened my eyes there´d be no more going back cause i´d throw it all away, and it all would fade to black...